Eponym
by JustGrace13
Summary: "Deep blue with white, fluffy clouds... Like you're flying every day." In a world where Ichigo never regained his spiritual abilities, he clearly misses some things more than others. "Orihime frowned. 'This is our home, Rukia. You can't just show up whenever you please.'" Married IchiHime, but IchiRuki on every other level


Whenever I write things like this, I always feel like I should add that Orihime is actually one of my favorite, favorite characters. But, had Ichigo never regained his abilities, I could totally see something like this happening.

Funnily enough, this was actually inspired by a line from Crazy, Stupid Love when the mom says "I'm so much older than I ever thought I'd be." The quote never actually made it into this little scene but I hope you all don't mind :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Eponym**

"Ichigo's not here, you know."

The taller woman stood protectively, arms crossed, in the doorframe while the petite soul reaper stood at the bottom of the front steps.

Rukia met the redhead's hard gaze bravely. "I'm not here to see him. I was just passing by."

Orihime raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word. "This is our _home, _Rukia. You can't just show up whenever you please."

The dark haired girl looked away apologetically. "It's just... Well, I heard..." She looked up hopefully at the woman she had been so close with years ago.

Orihime let out a slow sigh. "You want to see the baby?" She asked softly, but the disapproving look never left her face.

Rukia nodded silently.

"Fine," the woman finally gave in. "Come on."

The violet-eyed girl followed her eagerly.

"It's not very big, but it fits the three of us just fine," the redhead said tensely, as if responding to an unspoken comment about the family's new house.

"It's lovely, Orihime," Rukia whispered, struggling to commit every inch to memory, knowing full well this might be the only time she'd see it.

"This is the nursery." Orihime opened the door to a small room at the end of the hall. "We're still deciding how to decorate..."

But Rukia hadn't even noticed the plain white walls, transfixed by the small crib in the middle of the room. Orihime gently lifted a small bundle from the bed and held it to her chest.

"And here she is," the redhead beamed lovingly at the small baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful..." Rukia tentatively stroked a soft cheek with her fingertip. The child was the perfect mixture of its parents, deep, thoughtful eyes, strong bone structure, and hair brighter than the sun.

"Can she... Do you know yet-"

"She's _two months old_," the new mother snapped. "We have no idea if she can see spirits yet."

"Of course," Rukia said quickly. "Either way, she's perfect."

Orihime relaxed at the compliment. "She is. Some nights, I think she's the only reason Ichigo comes home from work..."

A look of horror crossed the redhead's face and she hurriedly tried to cover her slip, "I mean, you know how he is. Just like his father: work, work, work, and then he comes home to the baby and it's like... Like she's the light of his life."

Rukia opened her mouth to offer words of comfort, but then stopped herself. "Did you name her after his mother, then?" She asked politely, trying to change the subject.

The redhead froze, her lips forming a tight, white line.

Rukia started to apologize for whatever mistake she had made when the front door swung open. The soul reaper felt her heart leap nervously in her chest, but then she remembered herself.

"I should go," she said quietly, as if someone unwanted might hear.

"Why bother?" Orihime spat. "It's not like he'll know you're here."

Rukia looked in surprise at the woman's bitter tone. Before she could recover, Ichigo stepped into the nursery.

Even in front of his own wife, Rukia couldn't hide her initial reaction, mouth agape, cheeks flushed.

"Well, hello, my love," Ichigo said warmly. His eyes wrinkled around the corners when he smiled and the orange in his hair had faded just barely with age.

He looked more mature than Rukia had ever imagined. And he was looking right at her. Rukia's heart stopped.

"She just woke up," Orihime said brightly, stepping around Rukia to present Ichigo with the thing he had been staring at. Rukia looked down in shame, embarrassed for acting so inappropriately.

"Wonderful. I've been waiting all day to see her." Ichigo said, taking the bundle carefully in his arms.

"Clearly," Orihime said with a forced smile. "This is the earliest you've been home all week."

"Sometimes, you just get a feeling you know?" Ichigo said shrugging. "I just knew there was a special someone who needed me at home."

Orihime looked momentarily stunned but she recovered quickly. "You mean the baby..."

"Of course, I mean the baby," Ichigo said, chuckling at his wife's odd response. "Who else?"

Orihime put her hands up innocently and smiled. "No idea." She shot Rukia a look and the soul reaper realized she had overstayed her welcome.

"I got the groceries you wanted," Ichigo added as Rukia was turning towards the door.

"Oh," Orihime turned her attention back to her husband. "That's great. I'll just... go get started on dinner then."

The redhead hesitated an extra second at the door, clearly waiting for Rukia to leave in front of her. But, in that moment, with Ichigo and his newborn daughter so near, Rukia found that she couldn't force herself to leave just yet.

"Just one more minute..." The soul reaper said quietly, her voice thick. "And then I'll never come back, I promise."

Orihime's fingers tightened around the doorframe, but she didn't say anything as she exited to the kitchen.

"And how was your day, my love?" Ichigo asked softly.

Rukia whirled around to see Ichigo leaning against the wall, talking quietly with the baby happily cooing in response.

"I know. I missed you too," the man whispered, closing his eyes and sighing.

All of a sudden, Rukia's eyes were brimming with tears. She wiped at them absently, but couldn't pull her gaze away from the sight of the father and his daughter.

Ichigo slid to the floor, his back still against the wall. "You know, we really have to get this room painted for you..." He trailed off, his eyes wandering around the room.

His eyes met hers, but his gaze passed right through her.

Ichigo's head tilted to the side. "What about... blue? And clouds around the room." He kissed the baby's head tenderly. When he looked up again, his smile was watery.

"What do you think about that? I'll do it this weekend. Deep blue with white, fluffy clouds... Like you're flying every day..." Ichigo's voice broke. He pulled the baby close, holding it against his chest protectively.

Rukia felt herself crumbling on the inside, tears falling freely, and her head bursting with memories. She took a step towards the love of her life, and his only child in his arms, before stopping herself.

Ichigo sighed heavily, covering his eyes with a hand. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, but his fingers were wet when he took his hand away.

"All right," he whispered sternly, to himself this time. "Enough of that."

He smiled shakily at the baby again. "You hungry, Rukia? I bet your mother has dinner all ready."

Ichigo stood up, stretching with one arm before readjusting the bundle tenderly. He opened the door slowly, as if preparing himself.

"All right, love. Time to go," the older man whispered before switching off the light and closing the door behind him, leaving Rukia alone in the dark, heartbroken, on the other side.

* * *

**Eponym **- _noun_: **1**. a person after whom a discovery, invention, place, etc., is named or thought to be named.


End file.
